


What's New?

by LightUpMyLife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Cute, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, always au for me, choni forever, i think, idk where I'm going with this, petite reunion, sweet af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightUpMyLife/pseuds/LightUpMyLife
Summary: A little reunion with the galssssssss





	What's New?

"Are you ready, babe?"

"Almost!" Cheryl wiped a smudge of lipstick off the side of her lip.

Toni chuckled. "Come on, we're going to be late." 

"I don't even want to go, I rather stay here with you." Cheryl whined.

The pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Cheryl.. you promised. Besides, those are your high-school friends, how often do you get to see them?" Toni had a point, Toni always had a point, it was annoying but Cheryl always turned into putty for her. 

"I know," Cheryl pouted,  finally done getting ready. "Let's go, if we must." 

Toni smiled, "baby?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." 

* * *

 

"Sooooo, how are things!" Veronica smiled brightly, entwining her hands with Betty's. Cheryl smiled, she was so proud of her cousin for finally following her heart. The four were ensconced in a cozy booth in a diner, by downtown Manhattan. 

"It's great," Toni responded, squeezing Cheryl's knee slightly. The redhead turned to Toni and smiled at her, feeling content. "Cheryl here, finally launched her own clothing company and I cannot be a prouder girlfriend, right now." 

Cheryl blushed, "couldn't have done it without you, Toni." 

"That is so amazing!" gushed Veronica. "Ugh, I'm so proud of you Cheryl, you've come a long way." Cheryl smiled and turned to Toni who was looking at her with her eyes full of admiration.   _I love you,_  she mouthedand Cheryl giggled. 

Cheryl noticed the blonde hadn't said a word this entire time. "Cousin Betty, what's new with you?" She smiled and cocked her head to the side. 

Betty fidgeted, evidently nervous. "Should we tell them?" Betty whispered to Veronica. Cheryl's smile faltered. Veronica nodded her head vigorously, "they'll find us soon, anyways." 

"What is it?" Toni asked, confused. Betty took in a deep breathe. 

"I'm pregnant." 

"Betty! Congratulations! Aw, I'm so happy for you two." Cheryl's heart swelled with happiness. She was so, so happy for her cousin and Veronica. 

"Aw, you two are going to be great mothers!" Toni gushed, smiling brightly. 

The blonde chuckled nervously and Veronica rubbed her arm soothingly. With the positive atmosphere, the four struck up conversations after conservations of their lives after they graduated from high-school. 

* * *

 

"Aren't you glad we went? Goodness, they are going to have kids!" Toni said, taking off her heels by the door. Cheryl had been awfully quiet during the ride home and Toni decided it would have been best to not say anything so the redhead could think.

"I can't wait to have kids, Cheryl." 

"Toni.." Toni looked up. Cheryl hadn't taken off her shoes yet, deep in thought. "Baby, what is it?" 

Cheryl hesitated. "I know how much you love kids, Toni. But, I want to focus on us right now, is that okay?" 

"God, yes Cheryl, of course. We don't have to have kids right now," Toni embraced Cheryl. "The only thing I see in the future is you and I, and _maybe_ two little kiddies." Cheryl smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Toni. 

"I just want it to be you and me right now," Cheryl whispered softly. 

"Just you and me, baby." Toni looked up at kissed Cheryl gently. Cheryl melted. Cheryl always melted at Toni's soft kisses and big brown eyes full of adoration. 

* * *

 

"So, what would you name them?" Toni ran her fingers through Cheryl's hair, absentmindedly. The two laid in the morning contently, basking in the sunshine, skin against skin under the covers with Cheryl nuzzled against Toni's neck, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Who said we were having two kids?" Cheryl rasped.

"You're a Blossom, won't we have twins?" Toni teased, smiling widely at the girl. 

"Mmmph, I guess you're right. How about Annoying and More Annoying?"

"Cheryl!" 

Cheryl snorted and nibbled on Toni's neck. "I love you." 

Toni pressed a kiss on Cheryl's head, "I love you more." 

"No, I don't think so." Cheryl detached herself from Toni's neck and Toni whined, missing the contact from those soft lips. Cheryl shimmied herself upwards on top of Toni, cupping her face, red hair cascading around the brown girl. Cheryl pressed a sweet kiss against Toni's full lips before sitting up, straddling her, the silk sheets pooling around the two of them.

"You look so beautiful, baby." Toni husked, her eyes roaming across Cheryl's pale and toned body. They had been together for 3 years but Cheryl's body never ceased to amaze her. Cheryl bit down on her lip and reached for the sheets, pulling them up and around her shoulders, covering her backside. Toni ran her fingertips gently along the sides of Cheryl's body, always mesmerized by the redhead's beauty. 

The pale girl's fiery hair fell majestically along her shoulders, and Toni thought she was the most beautiful human ever to exist. Reaching over to the bedside table, Toni snagged an old polaroid camera and quickly snapped two shots of Cheryl before she could push her away.

"Babyyyyyy!" Cheryl whined, blushing. 

"You're too cute." Toni made a goofy face, sticking her tongue out. Cheryl laughed, and it was such an euphonious sound. Cheryl leaned forward so her hands were planted on either side of Toni's head. She dipped down to capture Toni's lips in a kiss, sucking on her bottom lip before grinning and pushing herself back up. Toni smiled blissfully, taking another photo of Cheryl. 

"I love you, TT"

"I love you too, Bombshell." 


End file.
